malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Napan Isles
The Napan Isles were located between the Quon Tali mainland and Malaz Island, in the Nap Sea. The people of the Napan Isles were distinguished by their dusky blue skin. Ganoes Paran described the islanders' style of furniture as artless.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1 The Isles' orange-tinted belack wine was a delicacy.The Bonehunters, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.380 Cities * Dariyal, the capitalDeadhouse Landing, Prologue, US HC p.1 * Nap Geography * Koolibor RiverHouse of Chains, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.319-320 * Rueth IsleKellanved's Reach, Chapter 11, US TPB p.168 Napans * Amaron (half-Napan)House of Chains, Chapter 5, US TPB p.196 * Amiss * Black the Lesser * Blues * Cartheron Crust * ChossDeadhouse Landing, Dramatis Personae * Clementh * Detoran * Lady Elaina * Grinner * Hawl * High Admiral Karesh * Lord Kobay * Korbolo Dom (half-Napan)Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 24, US HC p.587House of Chains, Chapter 18 * Koreth * Laseen * Nok * Captain Regen Leath * Shrift * Sureth * Sergeant Tallen * Tarel * Tarel's and Sureth's Father * Tocaras (half-Napan)Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 16, US TPB p.240 * Torlo * Urko Crust * Unnamed tutor of House Paran Language "Laseen" was Napan for "Thronemaster".Gardens of the Moon, Prologue, UK MMPB p.6 In House of Chains Admiral Nok recounted the early days of Kellanved and Dancer's residence in Malaz City. At the time, the Napan Isles had recently been annexed by the Kingdom of Unta, which hoped to use them as a staging ground for their invasion of Kartool. Many Napan refugees had fled to Malaz City, including Surly, who was of the Napan royal line. Others like Nok served as privateers harrowing the Untan fleets.House of Chains, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.247-248 In Deadhouse Landing The royal family of the Napan Isles - in the period before the formation of the Malazan Empire - was House Garell.Deadhouse Landing, Prologue, US TPB p.2 In Fall of Light The ancient ancestors of the Napan people were almost certainly the blue-skinned Ilnap islanders. A small number of these islanders appeared as refugees from a usurpation of their island kingdom,Fall of Light, Chapter 12, US HC p.353 which was located in the Western Ocean, off the coast of the Jaghut Odhan in the Jaghut Realm.Fall of Light, Chapter 6, US HC p.150-152/155/157Fall of Light, Chapter 13, US HC p.400-401 Their arrival by ship occurred during the time that Hood was collecting an army for his war on Death - an army which they joined.Fall of Light, Chapter 6, US HC p.144-145/161 Known members of these Ilnap islander refugees were:Fall of Light, Chapter 6, US HC p.151 * Brella - a sea-witch * Cred * Hyras * Stark Inconsistencies There seems to be contradictory information about the situation of the Napan Isles during the Malazan rise. According to Deadhouse Landing, the country was independent - the Napan refugees in Malaz Isle were suspected to have been on the loosing side of the recent civil war.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 1, UK HB p.15 In House of Chains however, Admiral Nok tells that the Napan Isles had just been annexed by Unta and the refuges had run from this war.House of Chains, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.296 Notes and references de:Napanesische Inseln Category:Islands Category:Quon Tali